1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, with regard to a display apparatus composed of a stand portion and a display portion, there is known one in which the display portion is rotatably fixed to the stand portion. This display apparatus, for example, is described in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2006-146100.
This display apparatus has a rotation supporting mechanism for rotatably supporting the display portion in the stand portion, and the rotation supporting mechanism has a pair of mounting portions with which the display portion is mounted to the stand portion by using screws. The mounting portions paired with each other are provided in respective end portions of left and right arm portions extending above the rotation supporting mechanism so as to upward extend. After being engaged with holes or detents formed on a back surface of the display portion, the pair of mounting portions is fixed to the display portion by using setscrews.
However, in the case of the conventional display apparatus, the pair of mounting portions is integrated with the rotation supporting mechanism, which results in that not only the construction is scaled up to increase a weight, but also a manufacturing cost increases. Thus, the existence of such a large member having strength causes reduction in transport efficiency in a phase of scrapping the display apparatus, thereby reducing a recycling efficiency.